


This is not Bridget Jones' Diary

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the Mirror Universe Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed. So if you were expecting sunshine and rainbows, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not Bridget Jones' Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday was the birthday of my lovely friend Jen, and when I asked her for a prompt she said “MU Colonel Malcolm Reed”. So, I decided to make my own little twisted MU version of “Shuttlepod One.” This was supposed to be short, and it..escalated. My first MU ENT fic. Much thanks to Robyn for the positive reinforcement for this little thing, a convo that resulted in a line and for figuring out the stardate, although that might be Tultema’s doing, and to Annie for the witty banter too! And Happy Birthday, Jen, I hope you like it!

_Personal Log: Commander Charles Tucker, ISS Enterprise NX-01  
166716.3212_

[secure and encrypted]

So how did this all start? Well..Hell, do I really have to talk about this? Yeah, I know, it isn’t going to make any more sense unless I talk it out..Okay, fine. First of all, we are not a couple. Let me get that clear right now. We’re just both men with needs, and for some reason we’re fulfilling those needs with each other at times.

It started..oh, about six months ago, when some damn thing happened and him and I got stuck in a Shuttlepod in the middle of space for about a day. Of course Murphy’s Law says that you’ll ALWAYS get stuck somewhere with your mortal enemy, I still have my suspicions that it was really an accident; I wouldn’t be surprised in the least if the Empress and Doc planned it and were watching the whole thing on a vid feed laughing their tails off. Well, if that was true they sure got a show later..

Where was I? Oh yeah, the shuttlepod incident. Anyway, him and I were stranded in really close proximity for what might be the last of our natural lives. And let me tell you, the first couple hours were..whew. I know I got a bit of a temper, and he’s got a LOT of a temper, so most of that time was spent arguing and fussing. How we didn’t just both out and out off each other is anyone’s guess.

So after a couple hours of fighting with words and fists, somehow we came to the conclusion that fighting wasn’t going to help either of us for a change and we retreated to our respective corners. Now I haven’t ever been a boy scout, but I have always followed their motto of “Be Prepared”, so I decided to nurse my physical wounds and wounded pride with a bottle of genuine Kentucky bourbon. And before you ask _why_ I’d bring along a generous stash of liquor along on a supposed short jaunt, trust me, if you knew him, you’d bring your favorite flask with you too.

Anyway, we were just sitting there staring each other down when suddenly he asked me if he could have a drink. Of course I responded with my usual tact, which really was “Hell no, you fool!” He huffed in response, and when I realized that I could see his breath in the rapidly cooling ‘pod, maybe a little drink to warm us both up a little wouldn’t hurt anything.

So more than a few drinks and some found blankets later, we were a whole lot closer, literally and figuratively, for the time being, anyway. And of course, you get two men in the same quarters for too long, the conversation is naturally gonna turn to sex. What I didn’t know at the time is that the conversation was going to _lead to_ sex....I’m getting ahead of myself again, huh? I was a little surprised when he started talking about guys he found attractive, since he’s usually all over the ladies, especially kissing the Empress’s ass or admiring the Vulcan’s. I think the alcohol must have loosen him up some, and whatever deity only knows he could USE the relaxation. The way I look at it, even in the Empire ya gotta let your guard down sometime, and with only him and I in the shuttlepod for who knew how long, it was as good a time as any for us both to do so.

Then he asked me what I thought about men in, ya know, that way. Well, can I really blame the alcohol for this? I don’t mind guys so much, for one thing they don’t _think_ as much as women and they don’t always want to talk about _feelings_ and crap like that. To be honest, it’s a little hard to find some action sometimes with the way I look. Looks aren’t everything, but it’s doesn’t hurt either. And women sometimes, can be..less than tact about a man’s appearance, let’s just say that. Contrary to popular opinion, I can have an open mind. Sometimes. And hey, sleeping your way to the top isn't just for the ladies, and it knows no gender. But, that’s a topic for another time...

So, yeah. Needless to say, after I may have said something like “I don’t have any problems with men in regards to sexual orientation”, things may have heated up rather quickly, rather fast. So quickly and fast that I’d better not even go into any more detail here. I’m probably already guaranteed an extended getaway to the agony booth if this entry somehow makes it out to the open.

We finally did get out of that shuttlepod, and yeah, it was a little awkward for both of us for a couple days, but soon something big came up, as usually is the case around here, and soon we were both bickering and seething at each other just like always.

Like I said earlier, we aren’t friends, but since then we’ve had this kind of unspoken..something. It’s kind of hard to explain, but..every once in a while something happens, and we seem to find each other, somehow. And it’s kind of a stress reliever, in a twisted sort of way, although the Doc would probably raise her eyebrows at our type of therapy. Well, then again, since I’ve seen her with a certain someone a lot more than usual lately, maybe not.

I’d better wrap this up before I say anything else I might regret later. And anyway, Reed’s supposed to be stopping by soon, and I don’t need him to hear me pouring out my feelings like some junior high girl.

I never know how to end these things..It sounds like a letter but isn’t, really. Whatever. Tucker out.  
[end recording]  
[end transmission]


End file.
